I Would Die For You
by maiahmontoya11
Summary: REPOSTED. Katniss Everdeen though she had it all starting college with her longtime boyfriend Gale and even her bestfriend Delly until charming and dashing Peeta Mellark comes into her life and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters. And I decided to still work on my other story to. review give me ideas things you like about it things you don't like . And Peeta is going to be kinda like Damon from the vampire diaries. Sorry about any mistakes.**

I don't know where to start to tell you how we got here but it was worth it. I watch my husband push my little boy on the swing and has my daughter struggle to get his attention has she goes across the monkey bars. It may seem that me and Peeta were the perfect couple, if they would have seen us in college they would never picture is now.

**3 years earlier**

"Aren't you excited, we finally made it to college." Delly said excitedly.

"Yeah, but your excited for the parties and the college boys not the work and studying." I said pulling the last box out of the car.

"Yeah isn't every college girl." she said smiling.

"Well, I'm not." Has we made are way up are dorm steps.

"That's because you already have a college boy toy." she said opening the door and letting me go through.

"He isn't a boy toy Delly he is a good guy."

"Yeah yeah all we talk about is you and Gale."

"No we don't!?"

"Whatever, let's meet are roommate." she said happily

She pushed open the door first we walked through the small kitchen to a small living room putting the box down.

"You must be my roommates, Blondie and huntress." she said sarcastically.

"I'm Delly actually." Delly said a little irritated.

" Feisty aren't we well I'm Johanna and your rooms are down the hall."

" And I'm Katniss by the way " I add.

And I grab my box and headed down the hallway. There where was two rooms to the left and one on the right and one in the middle which I found out later is a bathroom. I set my box down in the room on left closes to the bathroom. The room had just a simple bed, a desk in the corner and a dresser on the opposite side of the wall.

"The rooms are all like this so you must make it over yourself." Johanna said from behind me.

"I figure college dorm room." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'm across the hall if you need me." she said walking away to what I assumed was her room.

"Delly!"

"Yeah." she says walking into the room.

"We have to be at the restaurant at 7." I say turning to her.

"Okay, we should just go now and unpack later.."

"Okay sounds like a plan." And with that where walking back to car.

...

"Here is your seat ladies." said a waiter that pointed to are seat.

"Thank you." Delly said flirting.

"Delly sit down." I said laughing.

"Katniss come on that dude was totally a cutie." she said smiling.

"He was but I wasn't flirting with him."

"Well not everyone has a boyfriend Katniss."

"Yeah well."

"Speaking of your boyfriend here he comes walking."

"Hey catnip, I hope you don't mind but I brought my roommate with me because he need a ride for a party earlier." he said smiling.

"oh I didn't know you had a roommate." I say smiling has he sits down

"I needed help with my rent so he moved in last week and here he is." Gale said pointing to man walking to are table.

"Nice to meet you guys." his voice was weirdly comforting and when I saw when I looked up was a sexy young man he was in a black suit with a matching black tie, he had short dirty blonde hair that was slicked back and his eye's where endless pools of deep blue and a smile that made all the girls go carzy.

"Dang I feel undressed." said Delly smiling.

"Your fine for anything I feel over dressed, I just got for doing another opening for a bakery." he said smiling and sitting down next to Delly.

"May I ask these lovely ladies names?" he said smiling directly at me.

"Im Katniss." I say.

"Lovely name." he says smiling.

"And I am Delly." She said clearly checking him out.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a killer smile.

...

It was later in the evening, Delly and Peeta where chatting and flirting the whole time expect when he would look at me a wink which mad me feel all fuzzy and warm inside I was lucky that Gale never saw it.

"Do you want to go get lunch tomorrow catnip?" Gale said interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure sounds fun." I replied.

"Okay come by the apartment around 1 and we can go get something to eat." He said smiling.

He lead me to his car and a quick kiss on the cheek, just has Peeta came walking out with Delly who was laughing at something he said.

"I had wonderful evening with you hope we can do it again." Peeta said leading to where we were.

"I hope we can too." Delly said with a wink.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you too Katniss." He said smiling at me.

"You too Peeta." I said smiling

"We should head back Peeta it's pretty late." Gale said to him.

"Yeah hope we can do this again sometime." He said looking directly at me, how Gale didn't see that surprised me.

And with that the headed to Gales car. I click the remote to unlock the car and got in and Delly got in the passenger side.

"Wasn't Peeta amazing." She gushed

Here we go I though to myself.

"Yeah he was fine." I said

"He was greater then fine ." She said.

"He is a little to cocky for me." I said backing out of the parking space.

"I know but isn't all guys."

"Yeah I guess so." I say pulling out of the parking lot and headed home.

**thanks for reading want me to continue review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of these characters. Please review.**

The next day I spent half the day unpacking my stuff and learning where my classes, now I was getting ready for going out to lunch with Gale.

"Can't you spend one day without him it's like you depend on him to live." Delly said walking up behind me has I pull out my jacket from my closet.

"I don't depend on him that much." I said turning around facing her.

"Whatever the only good thing about him is his roommate." She said smiling.

"Of course you would say that, but Delly I want you to be careful about him you don't know him that well." I say, slipping on my jacket.

"Yeah I will be careful but he's freaking a god on legs."

"I got to get away from your Peeta stalking your doing." I say shaking my head laughing and walking out the room.

"See you later and tell Peeta I say hi." She said smiling.

"I will." I said laughing and grabbing my keys from the key rack.

" Hey before you go, me and some of the people that go here are going out for drinks on friday if you and Delly want to go and you can bring some of your friends to." Johanna said running from her room.

"Sure thanks."

"And just a warning I sorry for how ever I act when I get drunk." She said smirking.

"Okay." I say laughing my way out the door to my car.

...

It takes about 12 mins to get to the place. there are two levels of apartments Gales is number 12 so I head up the stairs and knock on number 12.

I should be surprised at who answers the door. None other then the dashing Peeta Mellark, just in a pair of jeans and a plain dark gray shirt his hair is wet like he just got out of the shower.

"Like what you see?" He said smirking.

I ignore is question. "Is Gale here?" I say looking around of the apartment I could see.

"He stepped out to do something he said to tell you to what here tell he got back." He said backing away from the door to let me in.

I step through the door and I see what looks exactly what a boys apartment would look like a leather couch and big flat screen tv which looked like it had a game paused on it. Hadn't been there when I had been over before.

"That new?" I ask him, pointing to the tv.

" Naw I brought it a while ago brought it over here when I moved in. You can sit down if you want I was just playing a game."he said scratching his jaw and jumping over the couch and sitting down and going back to the game.

It was 5 mins into the game when he pause the game and and turned to me.

"I'm boring you I'm not used to boring women so let's talk." He said smiling, with his dazzling ocean blue eye's.

"God don't you thing people get annoyed with you always be so full of yourself is a turn of." I said looking at him.

"I'm not full of myself just stating the facts." He said smirking at me.

"Do you have other girls to flirt with?" I said rolling eye's, and averting my eye's other then at his.

"Actually I don't, but if I did I would still rather be here with you."

That throw me a loop. What was I suppose to say to that?

What he did next surprised me.

"You have beautiful eye's." He said leaning over an brushing hair that fell out from my braid away from my eye's and there was his trademark smile.

"And I love that you try to deny that you like me." He said leaning his head closer to my head.

"What are you doing." I say moving over a little bit.

"Just making conversation ." He said leaning back into the couch and smiling.

"Fine let's talk, and may I ask why?"

"To get to know you Katniss, because I plan on knowing you for along time." He said smirking.

I had zero clue what he meant by that know me has a friend? or something more?.

"Let's me start with the basics I ask you something you answer then I will answer."

"Gosh aren't you a little demanding."

"Well I'm a demanding guy." He said smirking

"Just go on and ask the questions."

"Okay full name? family? "

I was reluctant on answering these questions but what the heck you only live once.

"Katniss Everdeen and my father died in a mining accident, my mom lives in Kansas city with my sister Prim who is a junior in high school."

"Sorry about your father, I'm Peeta Ryan Mellark I have two other brothers one who is Rye in his last year of college and my other brother Connor who is married and has to kids, my father of course owns big chain of bakerys and my mother pasted away 2 years back in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry about your mother." I say sadly

"Me too in a beginning until I realized that she never liked me." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"I'm-..."

The door opens and in walks in Gale.

"Hey catnip." He said walking over to the couch and giving me a quick peck on lips and sitting down next to me.

"Hey what took you so long?" I asked

"Traffic was bad, we should head out and go eat." He said getting up holding his hand out to help me up.

"Okay, nice talking to you Peeta." I said getting up.

"The pleasure was all my." He said following us to the door.

Gale opens the door a walks out I about to follow when Peeta grabs man hand and pullscome back in and kiss my cheek.

"I intend to really kiss you very soon, but I'm a very respectful man so I will wait until your not with him." He said smirking.

I pull my hand away from his and walk out the door.

"Oh and Katniss have a good lunch." He said with a wink had with that he closed the door.

I stood there for a little bit wondering. What did I get myself into? Then I realized I have w boyfriend to get back, I turned and headed to his car.

...

We were heading home when Gale said.

"I'm sorry about make you want so long." He said looking at me has we pulled up to a stop light.

"It's fine I just talked to Peeta and dealing with him being so full of himself."

"I've known him for a 2 weeks now, I think he is just all talk, but next time call me okay?"

"I can deal with it Gale." I say

"I know katniss."

I t

"Oh and before I forget Johanna my new roommate her and some of the people that live here are going to get drinks friday you want to go?" Hopping to lighten the mood.

"Sure that sounds fun, I will pick you up around say 8 and I will have Peeta or I will drive over your car tomorrow it depends if I have to work earlyand if he tries anything call me okay ." He said smiling.

"Okay." I say nervously because seeing Peeta right after what happen to day , I leaning over and kiss him and get out of the car and headed in the house.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of theses characters, thanks for the reviews and please review.**

It was around 12 when I heard a honk from the driveway I made my way out the door with Delly in tow.

"Hello and Delly." He said smiling and leaning on the front of my car.

Before I can respond Delly came prancing out from the dorm.

"Hi Peeta." She said flirting.

"Hello ladies may I come in I have to wait for Gale to get off of work to get a ride home or Katniss can give me a ride." He said smirking at me.

I was silent.

"Katniss can just give you a ride and she could see Gale while she is over there." Delly said smiling.

"That would be great, may I use your restroom? Long ride over here." He asked smiling.

"Sure down the hall it should, be straight in front of you." I say has he makes his way pass me.

Once he was gone I turn to Delly.

"Why did you do that Delly?"

"Because I want you to ask if he wants to go with me when we go out with Johanna." She said smiling.

"Why can't you do it yourself."

"What if he says no I rather he say no to you then me and plus you can slap him or something when he says no." She said she says fiddling with a necklace around he neck.

"Fine but this is the only time I'm doing this and I will slap if he says no your a amazing person." I said smiling.

I here footsteps heading are way, I turn and are Peeta wiping is hands on his jeans and heading are way. I make my way down the steps down to the car.

"The doors open." I say has I get in the drivers seat, he opens the door

Before he gets in he turns to Delly.

"Bye Delly." He waves, then he gets into the passenger seat.

I put the key in the ignition and start the car up and pull out of the driveway.

When we are about halfway to the apartment I ask.

"Oh ah Delly wants you to go with her to have some drinks." I say stopping at a stop light.

"Are you going?" He asks as I push on the gas when the light turns green.

"Yeah with Gale." I say nervously.

"Then I will go."

I see him at the corner of my eye smirking at me, I go back to looking out the window.

When we arrived at the the apartment, I turn the car off and we sit in silence for a little while until Peeta break the silence.

"Thanks for the ride Katniss." He says turning to me smirking.

"What do you want Peeta?" I questioned him.

"I only want one thing and that is you Katniss Everdeen." He says taking my hand in his.

"Peeta I'm with Gale this isn't going to happen."

"You don't know that, but I'm sure one think is that you have some sort of feelings for me."

"And how do you know that?"

"You still haven't pulled your hand away." He said smiling as I pull my hand away.

"That doesn't mean anything." I say turning and looking out the window.

"Yeah it does you can't even look at me now."

"Peeta just please stop."

"I won't stop tell your my girl Katniss Everdeen."

He said kissing my cheek, getting out of the car and heading into the house.

I sat there for a couple minutes processing what he said . He can't do that, I'm happy with Gale or was I? And with that I pull out of the driveway and head home.

...

All day Thursday I unpacked my stuff and get settled into the apartment, next week school started, I can't say that I'm not nervous about it.

"You guys ready." Johanna said putting on her leather jacket.

"Yeah, Delly we are leaving!" I yell down the hall.

"Coming." She said walking into the living fixing her blouse.

"You ready?"

"Yeah let's getting drinking." She said excitedly.

"Wow come down girl." I say grabbing my keys.

Johanna walks out the doors first then Delly and lastly me so I can lock the door. We all pile into my Jeep and head to District bar.

...

We arrive there and the guys are already are there sitting talking over drinks.

"Hey catnip." Gale said happily smiling at me.

"Hey." I say walking up to him abd wrapping my arms and kissing him, I feel Peeta's intense stare from across the table. He is wearing dark black jeans and a dark blue shirt that makes him look sexier then he already looks.

"I would like you to meet Finnick and his long time girlfriend Annie." He said pointing to a gorgeous guy with orange hair and green eye's and a beautiful girl next to me.

"And those guys are Cato and Marvel."

He said pointing to very muscular guys Cato kind of looked like Peeta but he was slightly taller then Peeta and skinner and Marvel had Brown hair and brown eye's he didn't seem has the rest of the guys.

"Nice to meet you guys,I'm Katniss and this is Delly." I say pointing to Delly.

After everyone got settle in they went back to chatting.

"Sorry I'm late." Says a very tall man.

"Oh guys this is my boy toy for now Thresh." Johanna says wrapping her arm around his waist.

Everyone said their hi's and went back to what they were doing. When the DJ starting playing music, everyone made their way to the dance floor.

"I will be right back going to go fill up are drinks." Gale said leaving the floor.

A little after he leaves I feel a muscular body press against my back.

"What's a beautiful lady like you dancing alone?" Peeta whispered in my ear.

I pull away.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you company until he comes back." He said smirking.

"You can't do this Gale will be back soon and what about Delly? she really likes you." I say turning to him.

"We aren't doing anything bad yet, I just want to dance with you just one dance and I will leave you alone."

"You will?

"I give you my word."

"Fine."

He grabs my hand turns me around so my back is facing him, he steps up behind me and puts his hand on my hips and starts a slow sway together.

"You can't deny that you don't feel anything for me right now." He says whispering into my ear.

I don't answer him, he slowing starts kissing my neck from were my neck and my shoulder meet and up to my ear.

"Then I will prove it to you." He says turning my head to face him and placing his lips on my lips I don't kiss him back in the beginning I yet pulling away but he keeps me to him and I end up kissing him back. It makes me feel like my first kiss all over again. Before to long he pulls away.

"And there is my point." He says pulling away and walking back to are table.

**Thanks for reading please review**.


End file.
